Jack's Best Friend
by mah29732
Summary: Jack gets news that the Scotsman is sick and pays him a last visit...(warning character death). [One shot].


**Jack's Best Friend**

Jack hears the news that the Scotsman is ill and heads for his homeland hoping to see him for the last and final time. It's a typical bright day as Jack knocks on the door to the Scotsman's home where his wife opens up the door.

"Oh just when you've heard the news" said the Scotsman's wife as she opened up the door for Jack, "he's sick."

"So I'm told" said Jack, "I'm also told this might be the last time I'd get to see him alive."

"I'm sorry, it's that he's that ill" said the Scotsman's wife in a sad tone.

Jack ends up entering the home where a sick Scotsman ends up grabbing Jack giving him a bear hug welcome.

"Oh I am so glad you made it my dear friend!" laughed the Scotsman as he was overjoyed to see Jack.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Jack to the Scotsman's wife.

"He's been seeing a lot of doctors recently, his clan is doing everything they can to keep him healthy" continued the Scotsman's wife.

"Come on" said the Scotsman as he began to give Jack a tour of his place, "I'll show you around."

"Excuse me, but do you know what you might be facing your affliction from?" asked Jack to the Scotsman as he was giving the full tour of his home.

"Oh there is so much of that, I've been fighting more hostile battles than you've ever have, you just fight that crazy shape-shifting wizard" laughed the Scotsman.

"Like what for an example?" asked Jack as the two were walking around the house.

"Hmm, where to start lad, hmm bandits, crazy scientists, fanatics that want to rule over my people" continued the Scotsman, "those sort of things, heck even bounty hunters tried to be more lethal toward me before you arrived on the scene."

"Really" said Jack.

After the two had the tour of the house, the Scotsman decided to have Jack sit down and play some board games with him.

"Let's just relax for a moment since we warriors have been fighting all of our lives" laughed the Scotsman, "what would you like to play lad, you're my guest."

"What do you have available?" asked Jack.

The Scotsman then took out some simple board games to more complicated ones that only his own people could know how to play them. Jack did his best to try to figure out how to play all of them, the only one he was good at was chess that the Scotsman did his best for a few rounds.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" asked the Scotsman.

"It was a very long bridge" continued Jack.

"Aye, that's right" said the Scotsman, "we both wanted to cross to the other side, and we instead almost got ourselves killed if we didn't fall over board."

The Scotsman burst out with laughter for that fond memory.

"I remember the insult" said Jack.

"Sorry about that" continued the Scotsman, "you were new to me then."

The Scotsman then coughed a bit, Jack knew something was up with his old friend.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack as he noticed the coughing.

"I'm fine, I got issues with me heart and disgestive system" continued the Scotsman.

"That does not sound good" continued Jack.

"Please just mind the stay" continued the Scotsman.

As Jack played with the Scotsman for the final time, it was time for Jack to move on as he has heard of a rumor of another time machine being kept away somewhere hoping it wasn't going to be a trap setup by Aku.

"I have to go" said Jack.

"Oh please, please stay" said the Scotsman.

"I am sorry old friend, but I must go it's my duty to go and defeat Aku" continued Jack.

"I understand" said the Scotsman.

However after that adventure with the time machine, it turned out to be yet another diversion from the shape-shifting wizard Aku trying to get rid of Jack. After hearing of another rumor of a way to go back in time again, the samurai decided to trek out, but before knowing a messenger from the Scotsman's clan arrived where Jack was located at a tavern.

"It's a message for you" said the messenger to Jack as he handed it over to the samurai.

"An operation?" asked Jack as he noticed the message it was from his clan.

Jack couldn't believe it, he was faced with a dilemma, was he to try to go find a way back in time or visit the Scotsman, his close and possible best friend in this world?

"It's okay" said the messenger, "I got more news from his clan, they'll take care of everything, you can go on your adventure."

Jack felt guilty of not being there, but he didn't realize how serious the Scotsman's affliction or affilictions were, yet the samurai continued onward as he headed what seemed like an abandon temple he began to do his usual stuff such as dodge the traps that the temple had in store, and fighting the undead warriors within the temple itself. But as Jack soon headed toward the center of the temple, the door ended up closing on him.

"Well, well once again samurai you've decided to fall into my trap!" laughed Aku as he rose from the ground, "Ha it's another trick! I destroyed that device that coud get you back in time long ago before you ever arrived!"

"This is pointless!" cried Jack as he placed down his sword angrily.

"Oh what's that samurai, you don't want to fight me this time, come on, what's ailing you?" laughed Aku.

Aku paused for a moment to try to figure it out.

"Oh, someone you care about might be dying and instead of being at his side you decided to go on your quest to go back in time to defeat me instead which you've always failed to do!" laughed Aku.

Jack was angry with the shape-shifting wizard, but more than usual as he was talking about his friend the Scotsman.

"Oh, I think I know who might be, your dear friend that drunken Scotsman, boo who" laughed Aku, "he's probably blaming you right now as he's facing his own demise!"

Yet however that was quite the opposite as the Scotsman was rather praising Jack in front of his clan whom were watching him being put to sleep.

"That Jack, I wish he could be here but I understand he has other responsibiities" said the Scotsman as he was ready for his operation.

"Yes" sighed his wife, "I too wish Jack could make it."

"Doesn't matter, he shouldn't feel guilty not coming, would be hard to look at me going out like this" sighed the Scotsman.

The Scotsman gave his wife the last hug, as for Jack, he was a thousand times more angry than before, Aku with his laser beam eyes tried to typically blast Jack into dust. But for some reason the samurai was faster than usual, Jack grabbed his sword and angrily sliced through Aku.

"Ah, the sword!" cried Aku.

Jack gave another thrust with his sword, and another one, and another which Aku was desperately trying to change into some animal that'd help him. But this time was far different, as Jack was really in rage with Aku's comments.

"I don't care if I don't make it to the past!" roared Jack, "Your reign shall end today!"

Jack plunged the blade at Aku, yet Aku was able morph into liquid and able to escape.

"Samurai, I never seen you this angry" laughed Aku, "but like always better luck next time."

Aku made his evil laugh and disappeared, as for the poor Scotsman, he didn't survive the operation for Jack as he headed back to the tavern the news was devestating to him.

"I got sad news" said the messenger to Jack, "your friend the Scotsman passed away."

"It's my fault, I should have been there" sighed Jack as a tear developed in his eyes.

"It's not your fault" said the messenger, "even with your presence it wouldn't have improved anything, which brings me another thing you're invited to his funeral."

Jack was shocked and surprised that he was invited to the Scotsman's funeral, his wife and his entire clan were there waiting for Jack.

"There he is" laughed the Scotsman's wife as she gave him a strong bear hug.

"Just like a dear friend would give me" said Jack as a tear grew out of his eye.

As the funeral began for the Scotsman, and each member of the clan gave an eulogy to him, one of the relatives of the Scotsman spotted Jack.

"So you must be my nephew's friend" laughed a relative, "I'm his uncle!"

"Your nephew was a fine warrior" said Jack.

"Yea he was" laughed the Scotsman's Uncle, "lad, I know you were trying to search for a way back, what if I were to tell you a real place where you could go back that only this clan knows the location."

"Tell me more" said Jack.

"Aku probably has gotten most of the places to go back to your own time already but not this one" laughed the Scotsman's Uncle, "after the funeral we'll setup a team to help you out."

So the Scotsman's clan ended up forming a team to go with Jack to a secret location where a portal existed that'd take him back to his home time. However, Aku was observing the funeral and overheard it.

"Bah, they think they can help out the samurai!" cried Aku.

Aku immediately morphed into a bat and took off, hoping to cut them off, but as they were heading to a secluded area in the forest, the Scotsman's Uncle pointed into a direction.

"There, there's the portal" laughed the Scotsman's Uncle.

The portal was only a temporary opening for Jack, but as they were heading there, Aku sprouted right up.

"So you think you can hide all of your little time portals, and such things like that oh wait there is one of you missing who cares!" laughed Aku.

"You take that back" said the Scotsman's Uncle, "lad we'll handle Aku, since he insulted our love one, you go back into the past and fix it!"

"But you won't be able to stand a chance" said Jack.

"I said go!" ordered the Scotsman's Uncle.

Jack raced toward the portal, Aku tried to stop Jack with his laser beam eyes, and threw a few fireballs at Jack, yet for the Scotsman's clan they charged at Aku with their swords drawn and other weapons as well. Aku ended up concentrating on them giving the chance for Jack to leap through the portal like how the Scotsman's Uncle said it landed him right at the moment Aku had sent him back to the past.

"What's this?!" cried Aku as he noticed Jack, "I just sent you back!"

"And I've just arrived back!" said Jack as he took one giant leap with his sword, dug it right through Aku which Aku began to be absorbed by the sword.

Like Jack's father, Jack planted the sword into the ground sending Aku to be sprouted up only as a dead tree like he once was. After the battle, he looked back at the dead tree that was once the shape-shifting wizard and knew history could repeat itself again this time he was going to be prepared. A few years later, Jack becomes Emperor and takes a wife, and has a child of his own, his first born son.

"What would you like to call him?" asked Jack's wife.

"I think I'll call him Scotty" said Jack as he gave a smile.


End file.
